12 October 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-10-12 ; Comments *SL tapes: distilled into three files, with the beginning, part of the middle and (almost) end. All of the session tracks are present but some dance tracks edited out, with some of these found on JP Dance 91 L060. see talk page on encoding of these files *Rich tapes: a 94 minute portion from the middle of the show. *The tapes of the new Nirvana session went missing: it finally went out on 03 November 1991. *Show now complete Sessions *Stretchheads, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1991-06-16. No known commercial release. Track Listing File a *''start of show'', and following an over-running concert it looks like the show started at 11:06 *Hole: 'Babydoll (LP-Pretty On The Inside)' (City Slang) *Chuck Berry: 'Oh Baby Doll (LP-One Dozen Berries)' (Chess) :(JP: 'Tonight, we were going to have two sessions, one of them by Stretchheads, that's a repeat, and a new one from Nirvana. Unfortunately, the tapes of the Nirvana sessions seem to have gone walkabout, and I've chased all over the building trying to find them, but as yet have not managed to come up with them, so perhaps there's no Nirvana session tonight. But there will be the Stretchheads, and of course any number of exhilarating records.') *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Let's Not (LP-McIntyre, Treadmore And Davitt)' (Probe Plus) *Krispy 3: 'Don't Be Misled (12")' (Gumh Recordings) @ *Perspex White Out: 'You Turn On My World (12")' (Sunflower) *Grindsman: 'Cry For The Youth' (7”) Leggo @ *''(11.30 p.m. news - edited out)'' 23:45 into file *Anhrefn: 'Chwarae Soldiwrs (LP-Dragons Revenge)' (Probe Plus) *Eton Crop: 'Hey Hey (12")' (Torso Dance) File 1 begins around 11:37pm *Four Brothers: 'Rudo Chete (Compilation CD-Freedom From Debt)' (World Development) *Stretchheads: 'Afghanistan Bananastan' (Peel Session) *''(Peel gives details of upcoming sessions)'' File a ends *Doi-Oing: Flashback (Good Feeling ) Brainiak BRAINK 18 File b begins *Everly Brothers: The Price Of Love *Cud: Price Of Love (12” EP) A&M *''(Finitribe gig confirmed for the coming Wednesday, 16 Oct. They play in Glasgow “tonight”.)'' *Ninjaman: Pastor Come Out The Church (7”) Super Dee *''(In the confusion about the missing Nirvana session, Peel forgot to mention that he’s got two new Curve tracks, with more to come the following evening)'' *Curve: Clipped (EP – Cherry) Anxious # edited out on File b *Curve: Die Like A Dog (EP – Cherry) Anxious #'' '''File b' pauses *C-Force: Don't Look Down (Dub Mix) (12" promo) Devotion'' 12 DVN 101 D @'' *Hans Hauser Und Seine Trachtengruppe: Sing Mir Ein Jodellied (album - Tirolerabend) Ariola *Geek: Hemingway Shotgun (v/a 7" RP - Screw) Simple Machines SMR 004 tape flip on File 1 *Robert Wyatt: Costa (album - Dondestan) Rough Trade R2741 File b '''resumes *Stretchheads: Skinrip (session) '''File b pauses *Ruthless Rap Assassins: Less Mellow (12") EMI 12EM 206 File b 'resumes *Fred Lane / Ron 'Pate's Debonairs: I Talk To My Haircut (album - From The One That Cut You) Shimmy Disc SDE 8911 LP *(Peel on sumo)'' '''File b ends File c begins *Boo Radleys: 'Sometime Soon She Said (12"-Boo Up! EP)' (Rough Trade) *Infinity Project: Virtual Reality Is Here (12”) Atmosphere not on File c @ *Helmet: 'Unsung (7")' (Amphetamine Reptile) From only session, recorded 1991-05-26. *''(1 a.m. news - edited out on file c) 7:10 on file c'' so 19 minutes on Dance edit to find *Superchunk: 'Seed Toss (7"-The Freed Seed EP)' (Merge) *Barbara Greene: Long Tall Sally (v/a album - Dangerous Doo Wop Volume No 2) DDW 802 *Stretchheads: 'Anal Beard' (Peel Session) 15:10 when talking about millions of listeners *Public Enemy: Lost At Birth (LP – Apocalypse 91... The Enemy Strikes Black) Def Jam not on File c @ begins 1:32:30 to 1:34:04 on file 1, 35:24-39:10 on file d File 1 ends *Crabstick: 'The Powerful (LP-Stud Or Houseboy?)' (Feel Good All Over) *(edit on file c 17:30 though can hear end of next track) *Ty Gwydr: Gomod O Ffwdan (cassette - Effeithiol) Ankat 39:10-44:56 only on @ *Heart Throbs: 'Pumping (My Heart) (12"-Total Abandon EP)' (One Little Indian) A Patti Smith song. § *edit on File c *Where's The Beach: Liberty (12" - Primeval Goddess) Mantra Communications WTB003 only on @ *Papa Sprain: 'Vegas (12"-Flying To Vegas)' (H.ark!) *Yabby U: 'Love Thy Neighbour (7")' (Prophet) § *another edit on file c *Angelique Kidjo: Batonga (LP – Logozo) Island only on @ *John is hearing the next track for the first time *Teenage Fanclub: 'The Concept (7")' (Creation) *Gallon Drunk: 'Rolling Home (12"-Some Fools Mess)' (Clawfist) :(JP: 'I suppose at this time of night I should be trying to win you over with a little loveliness, but what the heck.') *William Bell: 'Forever Wouldn't Be Too Long (CD-A Little Something Extra)' (Stax) *Flying Saucer: 'Real (7")' (Teenbeat) *Stretchheads: 'Filthy Great Yarblockoes' (Peel Session) Title derived from Anthony Burgess' A Clockwork Orange. 'Yarblockoes' is nadsat slang for 'testicles'. *tracks marked § also available on Peel Early Autumn 1991 in high SQ *tracks marked # also available on Peel Mid Autumn 1991 in high SQ *tracks marked @ also available on JP Dance 91 L060 File ;Name *a) L042.1 *b) L045.2 *c) L042.2 *d) L060.1 *e) L060.2 *1) 1991-10-12 Peel Show R189.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:42:27 *b) 46.04 (from 22.08) *c) 00:46:37 *d) 00:44:56 *e) 47.19 (to 4:15, 16:24 to 20:55) *1) 1:34:04 ;Other *a)-e) Files created from L042 and L045 and L060 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by Bill. *1) Created from R189 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *1) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category: Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category: SL Tapes